Ivan Jacobi
Ivan Jacobi is a character featured in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, appearing in the mission Follow the Ink, where he works with Shan Yun in an attempt to restore Yun's creativity. Biography He is a city administrator in Karnaca and head of the Division of Bridges, Roads, and Cemeteries. Descendant from a family who had lived in Serkonos long before the foundation of the Empire of the Isles, the purity of his lineage was stained by his Tyvian blood from mother's side, which was also the reason behind the troublesome relationship between his mother and paternal grandfather. However, among the young Jacobi and the latter blossomed a tender connection, strengthened by a similar countenance and an hereditary near-sightedness lacking among his siblings. When his late father's debts started to exacerbate the family's already precarious financial condition, his grandfather sheltered himself in the last parcel of land remained to the them: the family crypt. Meanwhile, his mother, fearing what could lead to a life amongst the dead, decided to move with her children in an apartment in Upper Cyria District. Nonetheless, Jacobi started to visit the crypt assidously, fascinated by the stories behind each skull and his grandfather's stubbornness. At some point, the crypt was deemed disused by the administration and seized; the bones within were dug up and discarded, his grandfather made homeless and perished shortly after. The event deeply scarred Jacobi – being the reason of his strong opposition against regraving.My Family's Bones Continuing to reside in Upper Cyria, Jacobi formed the Eyeless Gang along with the opera singer Shan Yun and the bank manager Dolores Michaels. Each of the three leaders holds the key to a safe in Michaels' bank, which contains the Twin-bladed Knife. Jacobi is an avid admirer of the sanguine transfusion and sees it as the key to unlocking the secrets of the Void. Jacobi is also responsible for the murder of Eleuterio Cienfuegos, whom he killed through sanguine transfusion after Cienfuegos stole important documents of the Eyeless. ''Death of the Outsider'' Jacobi can be found at Colibron Plaza, practicing for a speech protesting regraving. While practicing on stage, Jacobi reprimands one of his guards for having left open the trap door on stage. He then continues his speech but finds multiple passages he'd like to change before the final draft. While Jacobi is practicing, Billie Lurk manages to obtain his office key from Jacobi by either directly confronting or pickpocketing Jacobi. Inside Jacobi's office, Lurk can find his key for the bank vault in a hidden safe. Although she does not need to eliminate Jacobi, as the objective is simply to obtain his key, Billie can expose Jacobi for the murder of Eleuterio Cienfuegos by delivering proof found in Jacobi's safe to reporter Cristofer Jeorge of the Karnaca Gazette. Jeorge publishes the proof, destroying Jacobi's reputation. Before he can be arrested, Jacobi commits suicide by hanging himself from the ceiling fan of his office, and the Eyeless attempt to gather any of the leftover evidence from his room. Trivia *Ivan Jacobi is voiced by Ben Lepley. *Dropping Jacobi through the trapdoor gains the player the achievement "Public Shaming". *If Jacobi is ignored during the mission and Billie simply steals his key, Jacobi can still be found hanging in his office. His goodbye letter is missing, however, and the presence of two Eyeless gangster tasked by Dolores Michaels to "clean up" implies that they killed Jacobi for his failure to keep the key safe. **If Jacobi had been killed before, he will not be hanging in his office. The Eyeless gangsters, however, will still be there. *If Jacobi is killed, two women at the auction during the mission The Bank Job can be overheard discussing how he was one of the few good politicians in Karnaca and that he truly wanted to help his city. *Jacobi has a secretary named Winstead, with whom he has a brotherly relationship. Winstead seems to be Jacobi's dearest friend, being tasked with his burial and trusted with his belongings after his death.Ivan's Last Letter Gallery Ivan Jacobi.png|"Speaking for the Silent." JacobiDeath.jpg|Jacobi, having apparently commited suicide. Piotr-jablonski-what-remains-of-the-jacobis-s.jpg|A painting of his late grandfather living in the crypt. References Category:Male Characters Category:Death of the Outsider Characters Category:Gangs Category:Enemies